Cartas ao vento
by any dheyne
Summary: Por causa de uma determinação de Carlisle, Edward foi obrigado a deixar Bella e ir embora de Forks, e vai ser com cartas que eles vão manter esse amor.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Edward foi embora e não retorna mais

E o trem das 07:30 sem ele

É um coração de metal sem alma

No frio da manhã cinzenta da cidade.

Na escola o banco é vago, Edward vive em mim

É doce sua respiração entre meus pensamentos

Distância enorme parece nos dividir,

Mas o coração bate forte dentro de mim.

Bella PDV

Eu não queria soltar suas mãos agora, tudo o que eu queria ela embarcar naquele trem com ele, minhas lagrimas molhavam o meu rosto e eu não parava de soluçar.

- Dá pra voces dois acelerarem essa despedida? O trem já vai partir – Carlisle disse e eu lhe lancei um olhar de odio, era culpa dele que Edward estava indo embora, apenas dele.

- Bella, olha pra mim – Edward disse limpando minhas lagrimas com as pontas dos dedos o que se tornava quase um carinho – Nós vamos manter contato, lhe mandarei cartas sempre e assim que eu terminar a escola eu volto pra te buscar.

- Promete.

- Eu prometo.

Ele soltou minhas mãos e embarcou, isso foi tudo o que faltava para que eu caisse de joelhos na estação e começasse a chorar, por que ele tinha de ir? Por que Carlisle estava levando meu amor embora? Não era justo, nunca seria justo...

******************************************B***E*************************************

**Okay, eu realmente mudo muito de opinião, afinal eu havia decidido deixar de escrever twilight, mas é que os personagens dessa serie são mais fáceis de manipular, fora que apenas twilight e Harry Potter possuem um grande numero de escritores e leitores.**

**Então estou aqui novamente, com essa fic que eu já vinha bolando há algum tempo, e ela é baseada na musica La solitudine, eu apenas modifiquei um pouco, mas acho que vai ficar legal.**

**Espero que minhas leitoras não tenham me abandonado e passem para dizer o que acharam.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Quem sabe você pensa em mim

Se com si próprio não fala mais

Se você se esconde como eu

Desvia os olhares e você está

Trancado no quarto e não quer comer

Segura forte a você o travesseiro e

Chora e você não sabe o quão mais mal te fará a solidão.

Bella PDV

O despertador insistia em tocar, mas depois de haver chorado toda a noite anterior eu não tinha o menor animo para me levantar, seria pessimo encarar a escola sem Edward do meu lado, eu não conseguiria fazer isso, não hoje.

- Bella! O café da manhã está na mesa, voce precisa descer... - Charlie havia aprendido a se virar depois que Reneé falecera, mas era como se ele não se importasse muito com o resto do mundo, acho que ele só estava ali pela obrigação de cuidar de mim.

- Eu to sem fome – Gritei lá de cima para que ele ouvisse, eu não tinha motivos para me alimentar.

Depois que Charlie foi para o trabalho eu voltei a dormir, estava frio e chovia muito o que não era novidade em Forks, se eu saisse lá fora com certeza me esborracharia no chão por causa do gelo derretido pela agua da chuva.

Acordei eram duas da tarde, havia parado de chover, mas não tinha nem resquicios de que o sol viria a aparecer, pensei se Edward já havia chegado a sua nova casa em Nova York, iria mandar uma carta para ele assim que conseguisse chegar ao correio sem escorregar.

Peguei uma folha de papel para começar a escrever, mas as palavras não vinham em minha mente, eu nunca havia feito isso antes, não com Edward, nós estivemos unidos desde que nos conhecemos no jardim de infancia onze anos atras, e agora eu estava aqui escrevendo uma carta sendo que era para ele estar ao meu lado.

Algumas lagrimas caíram sobre a folha e eu começei a escrever.

_Oi, eu não sei bem como começar, mas queria saber se voce está bem, como foi a viagem até Nova York? A casa que seu pai comprou é legal? E mesmo que tenha sido ontem a sua partida, quando vai poder me visitar? É que eu sinto tanto a sua falta..._

_Não fui a escola hoje, vai ser tão chato sem voce, espero que me ligue assim que puder, por que não sei o telefone da sua nova casa então não posso te ligar, preciso ouvir sua voz, por favor Edward...não se esqueça de mim..._

Dobrei com cuidado a folha de papel, e coloquei-a em um envelope, enviaria assim que pudesse. Queria saber o que ele estaria fazendo agora, será que estava pensando em mim? Ou estava se preparando para me esquecer, a ultima opção me deixava com um buraco enorme no peito.

Charlie chegou as seis e meia como sempre, se surpreendeu ao me ver em casa, afinal era para que estivesse na escola.

- Por que faltou hoje? Voce não tinha prova ou algo assim? - Charlie perguntou tirando uma cerveja da geladeira, e os pedaços de pizza da ultima janta tambem, ele nunca cozinhava, o mais perto que chegavamos de ter algo normal era quando iamos á algum restaurante.

- Não consegui enfrentar a escola, amanhã eu vou...er pai?

- O que?

- Vou sair, preciso fazer uma coisa – Eu disse guardando a carta embaixo do casaco, não queria ter de responder perguntas. Charlie me olhou pelo canto dos olhos, mas assentiu com a cabeça – Volto antes que a pizza esteja quente.

Corri o mais rapido que consegui para chegar ao correio, enviei a carta sem nem ao menos pensar duas vezes, talvez se eu parasse para pensar não conseguiria enviar.

Quando voltei para casa, Charlie estava colocando os pedaços de pizza um em cada prato, já estavam quentes, e até não pareciam ruins, mas eu não tinha a menor vontade de comer. Não queria fazer desfeita a Charlie, por isso encarei o prato e me forçei a sentar-me para comer.

- Bella, picar a pizza em pedaços mínimos não vai fazer ela sumir – Charlie disse e só aí eu percebi o que vinha fazendo, eu não havia comido absolutamente nada, mas o pedaço grande de pizza tinha se transformado em picadinhos.

- Pai eu... será que posso subir? Não estou com fome – Eu perguntei me levantando e preparando para subir sem esperar resposta.

- Tudo bem Bella, só coma alguma coisa antes de ir dormir, não quero ver você doente.

Eu assenti levemente em concordância e subi as escadas correndo para o meu quarto, esperar uma noticia de Edward seria agonizante, se eu ao menos pudesse ligar pra ele.

...

- Então ele realmente foi embora não é? - Alice perguntou se sentando ao meu lado na hora do lanche – Não acredito que Carlisle foi capaz de leva-lo embora.

- As pessoas estão dizendo... - Eu comecei me lembrando do que ouvira mais cedo numa conversa de Jessica e uma outra garota do segundo ano – Estão dizendo que Carlisle fez isso por que não queria Edward perto de mim.

- Não de bola para o que a vadia da Stanley fala, sabe que ela morre de inveja de você – Rosalie disse sentando-se ao meu lado, acompanhada por Emmet é claro – Já conseguiu falar com ele?

- Ele não me ligou, mas eu enviei uma carta ontem e espero que ele responda logo. - Respondi com um pouco de despontamento, queria que Edward ligasse, o mais rápido possível.

- Pode crer, o Eddie vai ligar, ele é louco por você – Emmet disse, o que me fez sorrir, Emmet era o cara que sabia animar as pessoas, ele deixava todos felizes com seu jeito simples e pratico de encarar os problemas – Hey baixinha, por que que o Jasper não veio hoje?

- Jasper pegou uma gripe terrivel, não pode vir, tentei convencer meus pais de deixarem eu ficar na casa dele, mas não rolou – Alice respondeu, é logico que ela não perderia uma chance de ficar cuidando de Jasper, eles eram casal vinte do colegio, dificilmente se separavam.

- Você poderia ficar lá em casa hoje Bella, assim a gente pode conversar, a Rose vem com a gente e...

- Desculpe Alice, mas não vai dar, eu preciso esperar uma resposta de Edward, ele pode me ligar e se eu não estiver em casa... não quero que ele pense que eu estou me divertindo por aí sem ele – Respondi e Alice fez cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança, eu sabia que ela adorava essas reuniões, mas saber que Edward poderia tentar falar comigo era mais importante pra mim.

- Tudo bem, a gente marca pra outro dia então – Alice disse e retornou a comer, então o silencio se instalou e todos voltaram sua atenção para suas bandejas.

...

Edward PDV

A viajem de trem foi silenciosa, nenhum de nós abriu a boca pra dizer algo, Carlisle lia um livro de medicina e eu apenas remoia meus pensamentos, pensava no quão ruim seria ficar longe de Bella, de como minha vida se tornaria um inferno. Tudo por culpa de Carlisle e seu emprego idiota.

Ele tinha me contado sobre a mudança a dois dias atras, não me dera opção de escolha por ser menor de idade, não deixara nem ao menos que eu me despedisse decentemente de Bella, as vezes eu pensava que tudo aquilo era para me afastar da mulher que eu amo.

O trem chegou na estação mais rapido do que eu imaginei que chegaria, estava choviscando e logo a chuva aumentaria e nós corriamos o risco de sairmos dali mais do que molhados, mas na realidade, eu não dava a minima pra isso.

- Vamos Edward, eu chamei um taxi, ele nos levara até a nossa nova casa – Carlisle disse e eu apenas o segui com minhas malas em mãos, não queria falar com ele, não queria olhar pra ele, por que se eu fizesse isso eu o odiaria cada vez mais.

Tomamos um taxi em direção á mansão que Carlisle comprara há alguns anos, eu nunca pensei que morariamos ali, era só um desejo da minha mãe que deixou meu pai antes mesmo de ir viver na casa. Numa noite ele e Esme brigaram, no dia seguinte nem ela nem minha irmã Bree estavam na casa, tinha um bilhete na porta do meu quarto onde ela se desculpava por não ter me levado com ela, mas que havia sido o melhor a fazer.

Nas poucas vezes que vi minha mãe depois disso ela estava feliz, tão feliz como nunca esteve ao lado de meu pai, Carlisle só pensava no trabalho, era um exelente medico, mas foi um pessimo marido e tambem um pessimo pai.

- Vou pedir para a cozinheira providenciar o jantar – Ele disse e eu simplesmente ignorei subindo para o meu novo quarto – Me ignorar não vai lhe render uma viajem de volta para Forks Edward.

- Olhar pra sua cara tambem não! - Eu gritei voltando-me para ele, Carlisle estava surpreso, talvez por eu nunca ter agido assim.

- Olha aqui moleque! Não vai resultar em nada esse seu comportamento rebelde, não vamos voltar para Forks, e já que está afim de me enfrentar, também não vai usar o telefone, quem sabe assim voce não esquece aquela garota! - Como sempre ele iria tentar me afastar de Bella, como sempre tudo iria ser um inferno.

- Aquela garota é a mulher que eu amo, entendeu? A mulher que eu amo! - Subi as escadas pro meu quarto e bati a porta assim que entrei. Revirei minhas malas em busca de uma camiseta da Bella que eu havia colocado ali, ela havia deixado em minha casa em uma das noites em que dormira lá, aquelas haviam sido as melhores noites da minha vida.

Seu cheiro ainda estava ali, o doce aroma de fresias ainda habitava a peça de roupa como se houvesse sido retirada do seu corpo ainda hoje, queria que fosse verdade. O jantar fora anunciado, eu simplesmente ignorei isso, assim como ignoraria tudo o mais.

Carlisle havia me proibido de usar o telefone, mas Bella nunca pedira para que ligasse, ela pedira algo melhor, algo que amavamos fazer desde crianças, ela me pedira cartas. Tirei uma caixinha do fundo da minha mala e dentro dela peguei tudo o que precisava para escrever uma carta, enviaria a ela assim que Carlisle saisse para trabalhar amanhã a tarde.

Mas eu não queria apenas cartas, queria Bella aqui comigo, queria ouvir sua voz e beijar seus labios, foi pensando nela que eu prendi forte o travesseiro contra o peito chorei até dormir.

*********************************B***E*****************************

**Oi, aqui está o primeiro cap, espero que vocês leiam e gostem, aceito reviews.*-***

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Edward em meu diário numa fotografia

Com olhos de menino um pouco tímido

Seguro-a forte ao coração e sinto que está aqui

Entre as tarefas de inglês e matemática.

Seu pai e seus conselhos, que monotonia,

Ele com seu trabalho te levou para longe.

De fato sua opinião já não importa mais

E disse: um dia você me entenderá.?.

Bella PDV

Eu corri o maximo que pude para chegar em casa, chequei a caixa de correio e sorri quando o encontrei... o envelope branco com as letras de Edward na faixa de remetente, passei meus dedos docemente por cada letra que formava meu nome, nome que ele escrevera ali.

Guardei-a no bolso do casaco e entrei normalmente em casa, queria subir rapidamente as escadas e me trancar em meu quarto para assim poder ler a carta em paz, mas isso assustaria Charlie e tambem me garantiria um belo tombo que acabaria por me levar ao hospital.

Apertei a carta contra o meu peito assim que fechei a porta do meu quarto, joguei minha mochila sobre a cama e me sentei sobre a mesma enquanto abria com cuidado o envelope

_Bella..._

_Recebi a sua carta a alguns minutos, e assim que terminei de ler corri para escrever uma a voce. Não sabes o quanto sinto sua falta, dos seus beijos, do seu sorriso, da forma que seu corpo encaixa no meu..._

_Não estou dirigindo a palavra a Carlisle, ele merece o meu silencio... mas acabamos discutindo mesmo assim, ele me proibiu de usar o telefone, por isso não te liguei, Carlisle quer que eu esqueça você, mas eu não irei esquecer, nunca...voce é a minha vida._

_A mansão em que estou morando agora é terrivelmente vazia, dá a sensação de que não existe mais nada no mundo, o silencio é perturbador, mas a cidade de Nova York... Ah.. Bella, queria tanto que voce estivesse aqui para podermos curtir juntos tudo o que essa cidade tem para oferecer._

_Vou começar a frequentar o colegio semana que vem, será pessimo eu sei, mas será melhor que ficar em casa, Carlisle diz que está fazendo tudo isso por trabalho, ele e seu trabalho idiota, nunca irei ser um medico, a maioria não possuem um coração quando estão fora do hospital._

_Espero que voce esteja bem na medida do possivel, não se deixe abalar na escola, precisamos passar de ano para acabarmos com esse inferno, assim poderemos nos ver._

_Se a saudade for demais, olhe para a lua quando anoitecer, pode ter certeza que eu estarei fazendo a mesma coisa pensando em voce._

_Com amor..._

_Edward_

Limpei as lagrimas que cairam enquanto eu lia, peguei meu caderno dentro da mochila e comecei a escrever, se apenas era possivel conversar assim, então com certeza milhares de cartas serão escritas e trocadas entre nós. Não havia como nos separar, estavamos juntos a tempo de mais para que uma simples distancia estragasse tudo.

Assim que terminei de escrever, desci as escadas devagar, não queria cair agora, precisava enviar essa carta para Edward antes que os correios fechassem, assim eu poderia obter uma resposta rapida de Edward.

Chalie estava sentado no sofá quando desci, o que acabou com minhas esperanças de sair sem ser notada.

- Vai sair – Ele perguntou, olhando para o envelope em minhas mãos.

- Eu...er, preciso enviar isto. - Eu disse balançando a carta e fazendo cara de que não era nada muito importante.

- É para aquele rapaz não é? Edward eu acho – Ele disse me olhando preucupado – Filha voce não acha que esse namoro é caso perdido? Isso só vai fazer voce sofrer Bella.

- Não é caso perdido pai, pode ter certeza de que não é. - Eu disse e corri para a porta, não podia ficar pensando nessas coisas, Edward iria voltar.

Deixei a carta no correio e sai para espairecer, Charlie estava errado, Edward não iria me fazer sofrer, ele apenas sabia me fazer feliz, eu sorria ao ve-lo sorrir, eu sorria ao abrir uma carta que ele mandasse, eu estaria feliz enquanto soubesse que ele me amava.

Voltei para casa na hora do jantar, ou melhor, na hora da pizza requentada, acho que Charlie deveria se casar novamente, ele não pode continuar se isolando do mundo como se sua vida houvesse terminado quando Reneé se foi.

- Você demorou. - Charlie disse quando cheguei, ele estava estava assistindo a um jogo de basebol e comendo o seu pedaço de pizza.

- Resolvi dar uma espairecida antes de voltar, vejo que temos pizza novamente – Eu disse apontando para seu prato – Nós poderíamos jantar fora um dia desses, ficaremos anêmicos se comermos pizza mais uma vez essa semana.

- É acho que eu também não quero mais comer pizza – Ele disse e olhou para o próprio prato.

- Então...

- Vamos á lanchonete da Sue amanhã – A lanchonete da Sue era o mais perto que Forks conseguiu chegar de ter um restaurante, e a Sue podia-se dizer que tinha uma queda pelo meu pai.

Mas no fim acho que ele era apatico demais para perceber.

Voltei para o meu quarto e abri o meu diario, eu não era muito fiel a ele, não escrevia todos os dias, apenas quando precisava dizer algo para alguem e não tinha com quem conversar, então ele era meu confidente, em quem eu confiava todos os meus sentimentos.

_**Querido **_**_Diário_**

_**Hoje foi mais um dia sem Edward, não consigo tira-lo da minha cabeça, eu penso nele o dia todo e saber que ele está longe me faz sofrer. E o pior é que eu não posso dizer a ninguém, eu tenho que por um sorriso no rosto todas as manhãs e fingir que está tudo bem, que eu não sinto falta dele.**_

_**Sei que Charlie se magoaria se soubesse que estou sofrendo por amor, e eu não quero deixa-lo mais abatido do que já está, afinal a morte de Reneé já o fez sofrer demais e não seria justo que eu aumentasse esse sofrimento.**_

_**A escola está um tedio, Alice até tentou me convencer a fazer uma festa do pijama na casa dela, isso era algo que eu amava fazer antes de Edward partir, mas agora eu preciso estar em casa todas as tardes para receber a tão esperada carta.**_

_**Obrigada para me ouvir, amigo meu, até a proxima.**_

Fechei-o e percorri os dedos por toda a extensão da capa que possuia uma foto de Edward, seus olhos verdes que combinavam perfeitamente com seus cabelos acobreados, seu sorriso que tantas vezes já havia me feito corar. Então eu começei a chorar outra vez.

Edward PDV

Carlisle ficou em casa no segundo dia, disse que um residente iria cobrir seu turno e assim ele poderia ter uma folga antes de voltar a trabalhar, portanto meus planos de escrever á Bella foi totalmente remoderado e eu só pude faze-lo ontem, o que me faz estar agora na porta de casa esperando o carteiro passar.

A minha impaciência me fazia crer que ele estava dez minutos atrazado, e que se ele demorasse mais alguns minutos eu iria pessoalmente pegar a carta no correio.

Bom, ele chegou por volta das nove e meia da manhã, o que o fez atrazado vinte minutos, e eu nem o deixei colocar as cartas na caixa de correio, tomei-a das suas mãos e corri para dentro segurando-as. Coloquei as contas e outros papeis sobre a escrivaninha do meu pai e corri ao meu quarto para ler.

_Edward_

_Recebi a sua carta assim que cheguei do colegio, o que me deixou radiante pois esperei o dia todo por ela. Tudo por aqui está na mesma, mas o colegio parece tão vazio, a mesa ao meu lado na aula de biologia parece tão fria sem voce._

_Na hora do lanche as piadas ridiculas do Emmet não surtiram efeito em mim, eu não posso rir de algo por que nada mais tem graça. Alice tentou me arrastar para a casa dela e eu não consegui ir, queria poder ter voce aqui, para nos reunirmos na campina e jogarmos basebol com os garotos._

_Passaram-se quase três dias, mas para mim se parecem tres anos, vou falar com Charlie e economizar para poder te visitar nas ferias, vamos conhecer Nova York juntos, tirar fotos estupidas e correr pelas ruas lotadas, como a gente fazia com a turma aqui em Forks._

_Carlisle está agindo errado sobre nós, e não, ele não irá nos separar, ele não pode, isso é totalmente impossível, voce sabe._

_Espero que voce possa dar um jeito de me ligar, mesmo que o seu telefone tenha sido bloqueado, descobre a senha sei lá, mas liga pra mim, preciso ouvir sua voz._

_Te amo._

_Bella..._

Li e reli a carta milhares de vezes, isso foi tudo o que eu precisava para me sentir melhor, era o que me fazia ser capaz de suportar cada dia, de ir a escola na segunda feira seguinte que não demora a chegar, eu nem podia imaginar que seria daqui a quatro dias.

Carlisle chegou em casa tarde, depois que eu já havia escrito a minha proxima carta e enviado, acho que o preço dos selos vão cair na conta dele. O que não é problema já que Carlisle não conta gastos, imagino se ele não irá falir um dia, mas acho que não, já que somos só nós dois, no fim isso não faria diferença nenhuma.

Tinha outra carta pra mim no meio das minhas coisas, essa me deixou totalmente sem ação, já que eu não esperava algo assim nunca, fui pego de surpresa. Era da minha mãe.

_Edward_

_Eu soube que estás morando em Nova York agora, e queria ver voce, queria que visse sua irmã..._

_Eu sei que não fui uma boa mãe ao te deixar com se pai, mas não tinha e nem tenho condições financeiras de dar uma boa vida a voce e a sua irmã. Levei Bree comigo por que ela sofreria mais ficando aí, ela é uma garota Edward, ela precisava de mim._

_Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir nada, mas queria poder te visitar, e trazer Bree comigo, talvez vocês possam voltar a ter o companheirismo e a amizade de antes. Afinal a ultima vez que se viram foi a um ano atras e realmente nem conversaram._

_Eu não peço, eu imploro que nos de uma segunda chance, voce é importante pra mim meu filho, e mesmo tendo lhe deixado eu o amo muito._

_De sua mãe_

_Esme Masen_

Eu nunca havia deixado de amar minha mãe, ela fez o que acreditava ser certo e eu admirava isso, mesmo que eu não tenha estado em seus planos, se ela houvesse me levado não teria tido a chance de ter Bella ao meu lado por tantos anos. Eu era grato a Esme por isso.

Ao fim de tudo eu tinha mais uma carta a escrever...

*************************************B***E******************************

**Oi! Aqui está o segundo cap, sei que demorei a postar, mas é que eu fiquei sem inspiração por um tempo e acabei perdendo o rumo, mas o importante é que saiu.**

**Eu não recebi muitas reviews, então espero que na próxima haja mais motivação, afinal eu preciso de plateia para me inspirar.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 3

Quem sabe você pensa em mim

Se com os amigos falará

Pra não sofrer mais por mim,

Mas não é fácil, você sabe.

Bella PDV

Duas semanas, cinco dias e quatro horas, esse era o tempo que havia passado desde que Edward fora embora para Nova York, a quantidade de cartas diminuiu consideravelmente quando Edward voltou para a escola. Carlisle ainda continuava bloqueando o telefone, mas conseguimos nos falar algumas vezes com ajuda do telefone de alguns amigos dele, era dificil aceitar que ele fizera outras amizades, isso significava que talvez ele viesse arrumar outra garota, o que me levava a pensar nas poucas cartas que ele mandava agora.

O que será que ele estava fazendo? Tentando me esquecer? Saindo com os amigos pra se divertir e encontrar outras garotas? Se ele estivesse fazendo isso, então eu teria que tentar esquece-lo tambem, embora eu saiba que é impossível, só iria me fazer sofrer mais.

Eu tinha caneta e papel em mãos, mas não sabia o que escrever, eu já havia enviado uma carta a quatro dias e ele ainda não respondera, eu tinha medo do que poderia estar acontecendo, e se ele estivesse doente? E se algo ruim houvesse acontecido? Meu coração enfraquecia só de pensar na possibilidade.

- Bella! - Eu ouvi Charlie bater na porta, por um momento pensei em ignorar e deixa-lo se cansar como das outras vezes, mas isso o deixaria mais triste ainda – Você precisa sair desse quarto filha.

- Eu não quero sair! Eu quero ver o Edward, quero uma carta dele, uma ligação, o que for...

- Bella você faltou dois dias seguidos, se ficar de recuperação não vai poder ir para Nova York nas ferias – Esse havia sido seu melhor argumento, ir para a casa de Edward nas ferias de verão.

- Prometo que vou amanhã, agora eu quero ficar sozinha pai, por favor...

- Você vai hoje Bella, nem que eu tenha que lhe arrastar pra lá, já não basta chorar o dia todo agora quer perder o ano também? - Ele disse e usou a chave mestra para abrir a porta, eu odiava isso em meu pai, ele tinha a chave de cada comodo daquela casa.

- Pai... - Eu resmunguei quando ele entrou, ele nem olhou pra mim e começou a colocar meus materiais em minha mochila, como se eu fosse uma garotinha de cinco anos em seu primeiro dia de escola.

- Vista algo decente, duvido que eles deixem você entrar desse jeito – Ele disse apontando para meus shorts curtos e minha camiseta surrada, talvez eu realmente devesse ir, eu estava usando roupas surradas a dois dias e meio, e minha aparência estava horrível.

- Okay, então saia do meu quarto para eu me trocar – Eu disse o empurrando para fora e tirando algumas roupas do meu closet.

A FHS parecia tão chata quanto antes, as paredes ainda estavam da mesma cor e os armarios ainda estavam velhos e feios, os professores eram tediosos, e tinhamos um aluno novo. Na verdade essa era a unica novidade.

- Ele é bonitinho – Alice disse olhando em direção ao loiro de cabelos longos e amarrados em um rabo de cavalo que estava sentado na mesa frente a nossa – Pena que parece ser daqueles que nossos pais não aprovariam.

- Alice! Voce tem o Jasper esqueceu? - Rose disse olhando espantada para a amiga, eu que estava pensando em Edward parei para ouvir Alice e ver de quem ela estava falando.

Bom, ela tinha razão, ele até que era bonito, embora fosse muito magro, mas Charlie nunca aprovaria, ele era com certeza um poço de problemas. Tinha tatuagens daquelas que se fazem na prisão cobrindo quase todo o antebraço, e eu poderia dizer pelo seu olhar perdido que ele usava algum tipo de droga, não sempre, mas usava.

O sinal bateu para irmos para sala e eu fui em passos lentos para minha, me sentei em minha mesa e fiquei observando o vazio onde Edward deveria se sentar, essa era minha aula preferida, biologia.

- Bom, turma – O professor começou a falar e eu mal pretava atenção no que ele dizia – Temos um novo aluno, James Turner. James de que cidade voce veio?

- Seatle, eu estudei lá por um tempo, mas perdi alguns anos por motivos pessoais – Algo me dizia que "problemas pessoais" queriam dizer "eu fui em cana".

- Obrigado James, pode se sentar ao lado da Srta. Swan, é a unica mesa vaga no momento – Eu estremeci quando ouvi sua ultima frase, eles não podiam fazer isso, aquele lugar era de Edward! Apenas dele...

** ***E..B*****

**Oi! Bom eu não recebi as dez reviews, mas pensei por um momento e fui pedir a opinião de alguém mais inteligente, isso me fez ver que talvez a fic estivesse indo pro buraco mais por minha causa do que de vocês.**

**Então eu trouxe um cap que já estava pronto há alguns dias e que eu modifiquei em alguns pontos, do jeito que ficou está bem mais interessante.**

**O cap ficou pequeno por que o POV Edward iria tirar toda a graça do final. Portanto me digam o que acharam e assim que eu atualizar Lua Negra eu atualizo aqui também.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


End file.
